The Lion King 4: Zira's plan
by Orcalover123
Summary: Kovu and Kiara had taken their place in the circle of life, not long after the reunion of the two prides. They soon have two cubs. Which will take their place in the circle of life? Will Zira kill the cubs so hers can take their place instead?


**Chapter one - The** **announcement**

As Kiara was starting to settle down in the huge den of pride rock after her early morning stroll where all the other lionesses were sleeping just before the crack of dawn, she felt a pain in her stomach and wondered what it was. She decided to ask Rafiki to see what the matter was but didn't want to wake her mate or pride up. Just as she was making her way out, a voice called to her and she turned around to see that it was Kovu.

"Kiara, where are you going so early?" He asked in a confused way. "It's really early you know."

"Oh, I only wanted to go for a little morning stroll to see...the scenery," she began.

"Well, be quick because the lionesses are getting ready for the hunt," he explained as Kiara turned around to see the huntresses getting up and ready to stalk a few elk that were already running around. Out of all the lionesses, Vitani was by far the best one of all. She could even hunt down huge animals and sneak behind some without them seeing her.

"I will," she began. "Wait...I can't hunt," she cried before running off, leaving Kovu to wonder what she had meant by that.

He soon walked off to start his kingly duties.

By the time Kiara had made her way over to the big tree of Rafiki, she welcomed her before she had even climbed it and knew why she was hear.

"How did you know?" Kiara asked in a puzzled way when the mandrill had told her.

"The great kings told me that you were pregnant," she laughed. "Great isn't it?"

"Yes! I can't to tell the pride," she cried happily, making her leave for pride rock where she was greeted by Kovu.

He ran up to her. "Hey Kiara, did you have a nice stroll?"

"Well...not exactly. I need to tell you something," Kiara explained.

"Okay, but why can't you join the hunt? They're starting soon," Kovu warned.

"That's the part I'm getting to...I'm pregnant!" She cried, waiting for her mates reaction.

"R...really? So that's what you were finding out!" He said with excitement. "Maybe you should rest then. I wonder if Rafiki would know what gender the cub is."

"It's too early to tell," the young queen frowned. "But hopefully we'll know in a few days."

Kovu nodded. "Okay then. I'll send the hunting party off and then you can let the pride know after breakfast."

* * *

"Really?" Vitani cried after Kiara told the whole pride later on that morning. "A cub?"

Kopa looked over to where his mate was licking their two-week-old cub, Trina. She had grayish fur with brown eyes and a little black tuft on her head, black ear rims and paws. Their second, the one-year-old male, Neitran, was leaning beside his mother and sister as he listened in the king and queens conversation about what names their two female cubs should have as Rafiki came over not soon after to tell them that the great kings even let her know what gender the cubs would be.

"How about, Silvia and Angel?" Kiara suggested.

Kovu looked unsure. "Maybe Silvia, but I was also thinking of the name, Arena," he said.

Kiara smiled. "That's perfect. Silvia and Arena. Anyway, we'll see how they look. The names might not even suit them."

"Your right," Kovu said as Timon and Pumbaa suddenly ran into the den.

"Is it a boy?" Timon asked. "Please say yes!"

Kiara laughed. "Sorry Timon, they are both girls."

The meerkat gaped. " _Two_ girls?" He cried with disbelief.

Pumbaa looked happy at this. "That's a change."

Timon looked angrily at his best friend. "Are you crazy?"

As soon as the pride stopped chatting among themselves, they began to sit on the rocks out in the African sun and some lay in shades of the Savannah plains trees. Most included, Katrina, Lula, Tranla, Brina and Rosa who were old outsiders.

Kiara just sat next to the watering hole beside Kovu who had finished his duties just as Nala and Simba had congratulated their daughter. Soon later, she drifted off under the hot sunrise.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
